midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Menagerie
Your source for all pets Arachnid, deadly . . . . . 2₲ ::————They may be smaller, but they are more venomous. Arachnid, large . . . . . 8ƒ ::————Tarantulas, large scorpions, et al. Cat, great . . . . . 300₲ ::————"Big kitties!" Lions, and tigers, and sabertooths, oh my! Cat, house . . . . . 12ƒ ::————The ordinary sort, but it still knows it's better than you. Cat, house, proven mouser . . . . . 2₲10 ::————Probably already pregnant with yet another litter of unwanted kittens, and the owner is out of pillowcases. Why do you think someone would otherwise sell a good mouser? Cat, hunting . . . . . 25₲ ::————This is one of the smaller sorts of great cat that has been taught to hunt. Cat, show . . . . . 400₲ ::————If you thought show dogs were prissy… Compy . . . . . 22₲5 ::————A popular Osterrean pet, this turkey-sized dinosaur fills a housecat's role in that eastern continent. It is a quick nocturnal predator of small creatures. Though not readily trainable, it can at least be domesticated and housebroken. So… cat, then. Dog, attack trained . . . . . 20₲ ::————It actually takes either difficult training or tragic abuse to teach a dog to attack people. Pray that it is the former for this dog. And don't let me ever catch someone doing the latter. Seriously, people, take care of your pets. Dog, faithful mutt . . . . . 1₲ ::————At this cost it isn't yet housebroken. Puppies are often free to a good home. Dog, guard . . . . . 10₲ ::————'Guard trained' isn't the same thing as 'housebroken'. Dog, hunting . . . . . 5₲ ::————The very definition of 'outside dog' Dog, purse . . . . . 14₲ ::————Tiny little rat-dogs beloved of old women everywhere Dog, show . . . . . 500₲ ::————With papers; price goes way up from there Dog, sled . . . . . 12₲10 Dog, tracker . . . . . 75₲ ::————Big floppy ears and sad eyes come standard on this model. Elephant . . . . . 1400₲ ::————Depending on who you ask, these are either the sweetest animals imaginable, or the world's largest pest. Elephant, war-trained . . . . . 3050₲ ::————A sad tragedy, or the original terrorist weapon of mass destruction—I guess that depends on whether you are safely at home or staring down one charging at you on the battlefield. Ferret . . . . . 1₲10 ::————War-dance! Goldfish . . . . . 4ƒ Monkey, capuchin . . . . . 11₲ ::————Also called an organ-grinder's monkey; naming yours after grammatical symbols is not mandatory. Monkey, spider . . . . . 4₲ ::————Nameless wanted a 'naughty monkey' joke here. There you go. Mouse, albino . . . . . 2ƒ ::————These have not yet had Science done to them… Mouse, Algernonian or Nimhic . . . . . 20₲ ::————…But these have… Mouse, feeder . . . . . 1¢ ::————Okay, these aren't exactly pets, per se. They're probably going to be food for a pet. Rabbit . . . . . 5ƒ Raptor . . . . . 275₲ ::————This reptile-of-prey is smart, fast, and dangerous. The Osterrean raptors are not feathered. Rhino, miniature . . . . . 410₲ ::————Bred from tiny animals on a tiny island, but 'tiny' is a relative term. These pets are still three feet or so at the shoulder, and at least as ornery as their full-size relatives. For the record, Gnomes had nothing to do with their breeding, and they make lousy seeing-eye pets (the rhinos do, too). Snake, constrictor . . . . . 1₲10 Snake, constrictor, huge . . . . . 4₲ Snake, rat-catcher . . . . . 10ƒ Snake, venomous . . . . . 2₲5 Snake, viper . . . . . 3₲15 Category:Businesses Category:Livestock Category:Codex